Pokemon XXX
by LovelyXXXScarlett
Summary: Ashleigh 'Blue' Ketchum has been waiting all her life to start her Pokemon Journey. But it turns out the world is a lot scarier and a lot less innocent than she once thought...
1. Chapter 1

I awoke seconds before my alarm went off. I sat up with wide open eyes and an even wider smile; today was the day, my 17th birthday, the day I has been waiting for since I was 6. I practically leapt out of bed, opened the curtains and opened the door to my room, ignoring the TV I had left in accidentally overnight. I pranced to the stairs, sliding down the banisters and kicking open the door to the bathroom.

I pulled off my nightclothes, throwing them to the ground and climbing into the shower. As the warm water stroked my body, I put my mind towards the rest if my life. I finished as quickly as possible, wrapping a towel around my body and letting my blue hair fall just past my shoulders. I was so used to it being this colour now, I hadn't let it go back to normal after my Father had died 12 years ago. Me and my best friend Gary had been messing around with his Mothers hair product when we where 5, he had dyed his red and mine had gone blue. His father had yelled at us both and grounded him for a month. His father wasn't a very nice man, he spent half his time drinking and the other beating his wife and son.

Our hair had been like that during the accident when his mother and my father had been killed. They'd been on a boat heading back from Lavender town after a reunion with some of their school friends. Nobody knew what had sunk the boat, some blamed it on the curse if the town, others said it was just an accident. I didn't really know what i thought, since I was 5 at the time.

As I walked up the stairs to my room my Mother stepped out of her room. "Hey Ashleigh..." She said groggily. "Happy birthday hon..." She embraced my with a hug that I responded to with a smile. "Thanks mum!" I beamed at her.

"What you want for breakfast Ash?" She asked. "You're the birthday girl so you decide."

She's one of the only people to still call me by my real name, the other being Gary. Most people have taken to calling me Blue and Gary Red after our unnatural hair colours.

"Ummm... do we have and Poketarts left?" I asked.

She paused for a second. "Ummm... Yeah. I think there's some frozen. Might take a whole to thaw out though."

I grinned. "That's OK. Thanks mum, you're the best!" I headed back into my room and let my towel drop. I had ages until my breakfast would be ready, so I decided to play some video games and get dressed later.

Time flew by fast, and soon enough my mum called up the stairs to tell me that breakfast was almost ready. I opened my wardrobe and got dressed, choosing to wear a loose fitting t-shirt and tight jeans. I got to the bottom of the stairs just as breakfast was put onto the table.

"Thanks mum!" I said as I sat down and begun guzzling down the food in the most unladylike manor possible.

"So, you all ready for your big day?" She asked me.

I nodded vigorously, opting not to speak through my mouth full of food.

I finished quickly enough, and leapt down from the table with a quick "ThanksmumIliveyoubye!" Before heading to the hall way to put my shoes on.

"Wait!" My mother called after me. "You're birthday present!" She handed me a pair of trainers, white with pink, black and yellow striped down them. I gasped. "Are these..."

She nodded. "Running shoes!"

I hugged her tightly. "You shouldn't have! Really! How... How did you afford them!"

She paused for a second, before smiling and kissing me on the forehead. "Never you mind that Ash! You just get going to Gary's."

I nodded, not thinking too much about her hesitation. I slipped on the shoes, and left the house with a quick wave.

You see, me and Gary haven't been doing so well over the last few years. We've known each other almost all our lives, and even share a birthday with him. But recently, he's been acting distant from me, and everyone else really. I suspect it's something to do with his dad, but he won't talk to me about it. I got to his house and hesitated before knocking. His father opened the door, and looked me up and down for a few seconds before speaking. "Who are you?" He grunted. He stank of alcohol and sweat, and it took me a moment to realise he had no pants or trousers on. I quickly looked back up and away from his junk, my cheeks a light pink. He gave no reaction and continued to stare at me. "I-I'm Ashleigh. Gary's friend. Is he in?"

He stared at me blankly. "You his bitch or some then?"

I blushed even more. "N-no! Nothing like that. We've known each other since we were kids. I thought you would've know me..."

He grunted. "Reds up at his grandfathers place."

My heart sank slightly. He'd gone on ahead of me. "Well... Thanks for your time, sir."

He closed the door and I started towards Oaks lab. Professor Oak was where everyone went to get their first Pokemon. While the old man was kind enough, he was forgetful, especially towards names. He was also Red's mothers father, but despite that he always forgot who he was.

When the lab was in sight, a sharp bang rang through the air, followed by smoke rising from the lab. I started sprinting towards the lab, and by the time I arrived Officer Jenny was already there, as well as Red who was supporting Oak with his shoulder while talking to Jenny.

"Hey! Red!" I called out as I approached. All three turned their heads to look at me. "What happened?" I asked, coming to a stop.

"Robbery." Jenny said simply.

"They took all the Pokemon." Red said bitterly.

"Damn... Them..." Oak muttered. He looked a bit shaken, but didn't look injured at all.

My heart fell to my feet. This day I had been looking forward to since I was a little kid... Never mind. At least no one was hurt.

"What's your name, Ma'am?"Jenny asked me.

"Blu- Ashleigh. But, um, everyone calls me Blue. Or Ash." I answered.

"Ok... 'Blue'. I take it you know these two?"

"Yeah. Me and Re- Gary grew up together, and Professor Oaks like a grandfather to me."

"Well... This is a crime scene, so I'm going to have to ask you all to ask. I have witness statements from the Professor and Gary here, but I may contact you for one, OK?"

I nodded, and myself, Red and Oak started towards the town. After a brief moment of silence, Red spoke up. "Sorry about going ahead of you, Ash." He said. "I just wanted to get away from my dad, you know?"

"I understand." I replied. "He answered me with his cock hanging out you know?" I whispered into his ear. Red blushed, and didn't reply.

We soon got to my house, with my mother standing outside with a worried expression on her face. When she saw us, her frown lifted, and she hugged us all one by one, her hug lasting a bit longer than normal for Oak, I noticed.

"Come inside, come inside!" She said, bringing us all in. She sat us all around the kitchen table with a cup of tea each, before questioning us on robbery. Oak and Red answered most questions, as they had witnessed them. Not much else happened for the rest of the day. My mum apologised for my disappointing birthday, and Oak promised to make it up to me.

Soon enough, we all went to bed. Red had decided to stay here and help look after Oak. It also gave him an excuse to stay stay from his father, but I didn't bring it up. Oaks lab was also where he lived, so he couldn't return there until the police where done and some repairs had been made, so he was staying for a while as well.

Oak was staying in the guest room opposite my mums room, while Red said he'd sleep in the sofa in my room, like he did when we were kids.

Oak insisted on cooking dinner, which turned out surprisingly well, and we all are without anything happening. We all then said goodnight to each other and headed off to bed. I didn't sleep well at first, after the events of the previous day. I was surprised to hear Red snoring away on the sofa. The sound brought back nostalgic memories of when we were kids, and almost everyday one of us would sleep over at the others house.

It was just before midnight when I first heard it. Slow, repetitive noises that sounded like someone taking deep breaths. I put it down to Red snoring weird, but after a few minutes it was louder, and sounded like a woman sobbing. Red was still snoring, so I crept out of bed and towards the door. I snuck down the hallway, towards my mothers room where the noises were coming from. The door was slightly ajar, so I pushed it open slightly more to reveal my mother lying flat on the bed, stark naked with her nipples hard and her back arched slightly. My mouth dropped as I saw Oak between her legs, his mouth buried deep into her sex.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" I exclaimed, startling them both and causing them to look at me, both of there faces blushing red.

"Oh! Ummm... Ash, honey, uh..."

My mum started.

"We were... Uh... Shit... Um..." Oak tried to follow up.

That's when Red, probably awoken by the shouting, walked around the corner. "What's going o- HOLY SHIT!" He yelled, staring at the two. I slammed the door shut and marched down the hall, Red following me. "Ash! What the fuck was that!" He demanded.

"I don't know! The most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" I walked into my room, shutting the door as soon as Red was in and turning on the light. I sat down on my bed and paused for a few seconds, my head in my hands. Slowly, but surely, I began to chuckle. "Well... I didn't think today could get any worse but... It found a fucking way!" I lied down on my bed, slowly laughing to myself. Red awkwardly turned off the light and walked over to his own bed.

The next morning I slept way past my alarm. I ended up waking up at about ten AM, and by the time I got downstairs everyone else was up and eating breakfast. Red was staring at Oak who, along with my mum, were looking awkward and uncomfortable.

"Um... Good morning Ash..." My mum said.

"Y-yes. Good morning, Blue." Oak continued.

Red simply waved at me.

"Good morning!" I replied cheerfully. My mum and oak looked confused by my reaction. Even Red seemed a bit baffled.

After possibly the most awkward meal ever, Oak asked me and Red to come with him to the guest room. We obliged obediently, gathering around a small case in his room. He opened it up, revealing several Pokeballs Inside. I gasped. "I thought..."

Oak shook his head. "The police found these around the back, they were late arrivals and hadn't been unboxed yet."

My heart leapt. "Really? So we don't have to wait for a new shipment?"

Oak shook his head. I could've hugged him if I hadn't seen what was going on last night, so instead I turned to Red and gave him a high five.

"I'm sure you both know that the Pokemon in these balls are Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur. All you have to do is choose which one you want."

Before I could open my mouth, Red spoke. "You choose first." He said.

"Ok..." I turned to the three balls. I knew which one I wanted. I'd been thinking about it for years.

"Charmander!" I said, placing my hand on the ball in the middle.

"And I'll take Squirtle!" Red said, taking the ball on the left.

"It's decided then!" Oak closed the case and pulled it off the table.

"I'll trust you both can look after them well. I'll take this little Bulbasaur and raise him myself. Oh, I also have something else for you." He pulled out two small, red devices. "These are Pokedexes. A little invention of mine. I ask for your help to fill then up. All you need to do is encounter a Pokemon, and the device will do the rest!"

We took the Pokedexes gladly. "Thanks Oak!" I smiled at him.

"Yeah. Thanks Gramps!" Red said, as Oak left the room.

Later that day, we both had our bags packed and we were ready to leave.

"I'll miss you Ash! Come back and visit often!" My mum told me as we left.

Approaching the grass that had separated us from the rest of the world almost our entire lives, I took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Red asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

And with that, we stepped into the grass, and began our journey.

**AN: Yeah, yeah, I know that for something called XXX there wasn't much porn but hey, it's the first chapter! I promise to step it up a little bit next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

As we trudged along the pathway, I noticed Red being oddly silent.

"Hey, Red, you okay?" I asked him.

"Well... I've been thinking... What's the point of us traveling together? If we're supposed to fill the Pokedexes, we should go different ways."

I stopped for a second. "Um... I guess your right..."

He nodded. "So... Um... Goodbye, I guess. See you in Viridian!" And with that he headed off into the long grass. I sighed. He was right, of course but it was still sad we were going separately.

When I could see Viridian city in the distance I realised that all I had was my Charmander, so I would get my ass handed to me if I battled anyone. I stepped off the path and into the grass, making as much noise as possible to attract a Pokemon. It only took a few minutes for a Pidgey to fly out of the grass and straight at me.

I threw my Pokeball up into the air, releasing Charmander into the battle.

"Charmander! Use Scratch!" I yelled, and Charmander obeyed, knocking the Pidgey out if the air and ripping out some of its feathers. The Pidgey tackled into Charmander, knocking him down for a second. Charmander growled, making the Pidgey seem to cower slightly in fright.

"Use ember!" I yelled, and Charmander let a stream of small flames spread from his tail, burning the Pidgey.

I saw my chance, and threw a Pokeball towards it. The bird Pokemon was absorbed by the ball, which proceeded to roll for a few seconds on the floor before clicking loudly.

"Fuck yeah!" I shouted, punching the air.

Just then I heard a rustling behind me, and turned to see a man wearing a camera around his neck. "Well well! Looks like we have ourselves a trainer!"

He looked to be a few years older than me, maybe in his mid 20's.

He held up a Pokeball, throwing it down and releasing a Gyarados. Not wanting to refuse my first trainer battle, I told Charmander to face his new foe. "Scratch him!" I ordered, but when Charmander swiped at the Gyradose, it simply shrugged off the blow like it was nothing. I froze up. I really had bitten off more than I could chew. The Gyradose let loose a spiral of water than hit Charmander so hard he went unconscious. The Pidgey was in no condition to battle, and Charmander was defeated. I had lost.

I put Charmander back into his ball and sank to my knees. The man looked down at me, grinning.

"Pay up, little bitch, I ain't got all day!"

"I... I don't have anything! I'm sorry!" I cried.

He laughed. "Well, I guess I'll just have to take these!" He picked up my Pokeballs, laughing.

"No! Please! Please, I... I'll repay you back some other way!"

He smirked. "And what would that be?"

"I... I don't know..." There was no way I was losing my Pokemon.

His smirk grew to a full smile, and he whipped out some kind of a phone.

I gulped. "Do you want..."

"Just pictures, my darling. Just something to remember your pretty face by." His voice was a mixture of lust and malicious intent. "Take that shirt of yours off; it's to hot in this weather!" He laughed, and so I obliged. I slowly lifted my shirt up, revealing my breasts inside my bra. I blushed as he took several photos.

"Now... Show us that ass!" He growled.

I gulped and turned around, pulling my trousers down to my ankles. He took a few pictures of my butt, before ordering me to slip my panties down. He licked his lips and laughed. "Ohhhh baby! What a GREAT little ass!"

I pulled them down halfway, all the time the man taking photos.

"Now turn around!" He barked, so I twirled, and he snapped a few pictures of my smooth pussy.

He laughed and put the camera down. "Nice. If you ever want to make some cash from photography, call me up." He left, and so I put my clothes back on. I made sure I had my Pokemon with me and scuttled quickly to Viridian city, making sure only to take the paths. It took me a minute to find a Pokemon centre.

When I showed my pair to nurse joy, she smiled and said she'd have then fixed up in no time. I took a seat, thinking about the photographs and what the man would do. It was only a few minutes before I drifted peacefully off to sleep.

AN: Wow, it took a while! Sorry about the wait, but I'm not a very fast writer, plus when i tried to upload it before it wouldn't work. I really hope you enjoyed, please leave a review if you did! Oh, and I'm sorry about what happened when I first uploaded this. I have no idea what happened.


End file.
